Death's a Second Chance
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Naruto forgets his old life in Konoha and has a new life in the Seireitei. Rated M to be safe NarutoxBleach crossover, NARUTOXHAREM.  This fic is for adoption!


**Hello everyone hope you like this new masterpiece of mine.**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach if I did Naruto would be cooler and smarter.**

It was raining. There in a open field was a child of about 12 . He looked at the bodies surrounding him. All the bodies were torn up and sliced into pieces making a bloody scene. He didn't know why he killed them. In the back-ground were a few kids looking at the boy with surprised eyes showing amazement, joy, and fear. The kid looked up into the dark cloudy sky and sighed before walking over to the children.

One of the kids had spiked red hair tied up in a pony tail. The second one was had brown hair in a style like that of pig tails and the last one had dark black hair with a blue tint to it all in all they were as old as him. THe pig tails one walked up to him and looked at him ignoring the blood from his wounds and the slayed people. She looked at him and blushed. He had blonde hair that was wild and spiky. Blue eyes that were a color between the sea and a saphire. On his cheeks were whisker marks making him look cute. He was wearing a simple black robe like all the others. She shook her head and tapped his shoulder wondering if he was okay.

"Ano are you ok?" The kid didn't answer but he looked at her and nodded before falling. Lucky for him the girl close to him caught him and gently put him on the ground. The girl checked him over and gasped. His body was littered with cuts, burns, and bruises. His breathing was shallow. His heartbeat was slowing down. The girl cried not wanting their savoir to die so she quickly called her friends.

"RENJI! RUKIA! GET TOSHIRO'S GRANDMOTHER AND HURRY!" The two nodded and quickly ran trying to get help. The brown haired girl looked at boy in her arms before trying to stop the bleeding trying to stall for time for help to arrive.

_Please don't die I want to repay you for what you did. _Were the girls thoughts hoping he would hear him.

**In the boys mind**

The kid woke up finding himself in a forrest but not a normal one. The place was full of a lot of things. He looked around seeing the forrest trees as tall as the sky. He looked again finding a desert full of black and white sand. He looked again finding the sea dyed red with blue in between. He looked once more finding a tundra with white snow and black rocks. He looked one more time finding the sky to be blue with gentle white clouds and a clear moon.

_Hello young one you finally arrived._ Said a voice making the boy looked around trying to get the idea where it was coming from.

_You won't see me till you get stronger so just listen._

"Who are you?"

_I'm your guardian spirit sent by Kami-sama to help and protect you_

"I don't need anyone" Said the boy.

_Maybe so but if that girl didn't come to you then you would have been dead_

"Hmmm I guess so so what now? I know I'm in my mind and this ain't a dream so tell me when do I wake up?" Asked the boy earning a laugh.

_Well I guess tell you some things that you need to know_

So the next few hours the boy learned he was dead and was in a place called the Soul Sociaty. The Soul Society had 320 districts and the lower the number the nicer the area likewise the higher the number the more hellish the place was. The boy also learned that he killed several people called Shinigami. The Shinigami were protecters of the Seireitei and Soul Society or Rukongai. The boy sighen and got up feeling a light blinding him before the spirit said something to him.

_Young one make friends and learn to be social cause here in death here everyone has a second chance _and with that the light blinded him completely.

**In the Rukongai**

The girl looked at the boy who was sleeping soundly asleep. She and her friends brought the boy to her friends house and needless to say the old woman who owned this joint wasn't too pleased. When they brought the boy in she healed him to the best of her abilities making sure the kid survived and make it out of it.

"So Momo-chan what happened to this little one?" The old lady asked in a way that lying would bring pain and torment making the little girl flinched and shiver.

"Ano it went like this-" she began.

**Flashback:**

_Renji was stealing food again. Since Renji got here he would steal from every chance he get. To bad this time Renji stole from a Shinigami. He was chanced into the outskirts of town where no one would see them. Rukia and Momo laid a trap for any pursuers that chase Renji. When Renji jumped over the wire and Shinigami were close she tugged the line making them trip and land in a puddle of mud. They laughed and walked away thinking they were scott free till ten other Shinigami came into the scene with angry expressions._

_"Hey guys looks like we got a few brats playing pick pocket lets show them how it's like to lose" and the Shinigami got closed to the kids making them scared. Renji picked up a stick from the ground and got in a stance ready to defend himself and Rukia. Rukia looked at Renji as if he was crazy there was no way that he could beat all these guys. When the Shinigami looked at Renji they started laughing._

_"Hahaha you think a stick will help you than let me show you how to fight mano-a-mano" said a fat Shinigami with a sword in hand. He got close and chop the stick in two making Renji gasped then he punched Renji in the face making him hit a tree. Rukia was about to throw a stone at the fat ass till another Shinigami grabbed her from behind and threw her next to Renji making her cry._

_"Yo fellas let's have some fun with the girls we can the beat up the red head later" the others agreed and marched to Rukia and Momo with grins adoring their faces. Rukia whimpered as her clothes were ripped off and she was only in her underwear and bra making her shiver in the cold air. Momo cried as her bare naked body was revealed to the world to see. The guys were about to have their fun till they heard screaming. A blonde kid's hand was punched right through the mans body where his heart was supposed to be. He draw his hand back letting the corpse drop in front of him._

_"Hey what the hell are you doing?! I'll cut you down to si-Ahhhhh!" The man screamed as he was kicked in the ballls kneeling before the kid with a pained look._

_"What am I doing? Simple killing you guys" and with that the slaughter continued. The kid kicked several guys in the face before stabbing them in the heart with a dagger he had in his robes. He cut them up and started carving their bodies making deep gashes across their chests making a pool of blood around them. The Shinigami showed feared and tried to fight back but sadly their lives were forfeited to the kid._

**Flashback end**

The old lady sighed at Momo's tale and couldn't help but feel angry at the Shinigami. Before she could think another thought a groan was heard. The blonde was waking up and got up in a sitting position looking around. Momo smiled and hugged the blonde making him growled as Momo kept squezzing him. The old lady smiled at the cute scene in front of her till she saw the blonde turning blue.

"Now now Momo we don't want him to die of a hug now right dear?" She said amused as Momo blushed and let go of the blonde.

"Now before I make dinner what's your name?"

The blonde blinked and tinted his head making Momo think it was cute. "Naruto my name is Naruto". The old lady smiled and nodded.

"Okay Naruto-kun you can stay here for as long as you want that's the way we can repay you for saving Momo-chan". Naruto nodded and looked at Momo with a stare that made her blush again. The old lady left the two alone and the silence was a little weird for Momo. Normally the house was loud with Rukia and Renji's fights or Toshiro fighting with her. She shifted in her sit and looked at Naruto.

"Um Naruto-san would you like to see Rukia and Renji?"

"Sure" was the answer she got and dragged him to her room. She opened the door revealing Rukia with a new set of clothing on and Renji with a few bandaids wrapped arounnd his head. The two smiled at Naruto and walked up to him.

"Hey man and Rukia would like to thank you for saving us" Naruto sighed and put a hand on Renji's shoulder making him shut up.

"No need for thanks I was doing what was right" Rukia looked at the blonde and then smiled.

"How bout we play a game?" Everyone looked at her confusely.

"What do you want to play?" Momo asked.

"How bout cards it's the only thing we do around here? Everyone nodded and sit in a circle. In a few minutes Naruto was winning. To say the least Renji was thinking Naruto cheated stating that no had such luck. Rukia was thinking Naruto was just good and Momo thought Naruto was really really lucky.

"Minna-san dinner is ready" and everyone rushed to the kitchen eating curry and rice.

Naruto was in the bed he was lying in before and looked at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do with this second life he got now. He could start a buisness and make money for everyone to live on or he could become a drifter like he was before or something else. Before he could decide the door open revealing Momo and Rukia in their pajama's. Naruto looked at them with a curious expression but before he could speak Momo talked.

"Um Naruto-san and Rukia would like to say something to you"

"Okay shoot"

"Me and Rukia want to learn how to fight" Naruto looked at them and stared at them.

"I guess I can teach you but one thing" both girls leaned in ready to hear what was gonna be said.

"I be gone soon" both girls gasped. He was just here a few hours ago and almost died and now he was saying he was leaving soon.

"But why?" Momo choked out a sob.

"I a drifter I don't stay in one place for long that's what I do" Rukia stoomped over to Naruto and slapped him. Naruto's face was facing left with a red mark and he turned to look at Rukia with a sad stare.

Before he could reply to her she buried herself in his chest crying. Naruto looked down at her and before he could say something Momo was in his arms crying to. Naruto didn't want to see them cry so he hugged them and say something to them making them stop crying but hold him tighter.

"Naruto please don't go" Momo tried to plead.

"Naruto please don't leave I afraid I go into that situaition again" Rukia sobbed once more.

"If it makes you feel better I'll stay for few years" Both girls eyes widen at that did he really mean that?

"Naruto" they both cried and hugged him tight making him groan maybe this life was better.

**Time skip 9 years later**

Rukia and Momo sighed as their were eating. They were Shinigami now and needless to say they were down and out. Naruto left five years ago and left them a note saying they would meet again. Renji was a Shinigami to and was in the Sixth Division while Momo and Rukia were in Fifth and Thirteenth respectively. Momo and Renji were Fuku-taichos while Rukia was a seated officer and Toshiro a captain. Toshiro thought of Naruto as a brother. Renji was Naruto's best friend and Momo and Rukia? Well they felt a little stronger for the blonde. They both knew in their hearts that they loved Naruto and when he left a part of them died but didn't show it.

Rukia and Momo looked at each other with eyes of sadness and despair.

"Rukia-chan do you think Naruto-kun will come back?"

"I don't Momo I don't know" the two girls slumped in their chairs and sighed. Every time they got a day off or vacation they ran off to Rukongai trying to look for Naruto. They almost found him one time in a area full of hollows. They had to pull back though since those hollows were strong and they had to rest to nurse their injuries.

**ATTENTION ALL TAICHOS, FUKU-TAICHOS, AND SEATED OFFICERS BY ORDER OF YAMAMOTO-SOTAICHO PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING HALL AT ONCE!!!!!!!**

Rukia and Momo sighed as they shunpoed off the meeting hall. In the two minutes they made it to the meeting hall finding the place pack. They pushed themselves through the crowd and made it their divisions. Once everyone was settled in Yamamoto called out to them.

"All right we are here today for a serious reason. A man was cutting down our forces nearly destroying them. It is only with my power that I subdued the killer. Now I need a vote to decided his fate and so what ado bring in him in" the door opened revealing a man of about 18. He was tall and had spiky blonde hair the color of gold and blue eyes that were like two pools of water and whisker marks on his cheeks. Rukia and Momo gasped silently.

_Is is it really him?_

"Now then before we decide what to do with him he will give us an explaination"

The blonde looked around and scoffed then sighed and spoke up.

"I killed those Shinigami for a reason. I help run a orphanage and look out for the people of the district. I saw a few Shinigama picking on the kids. I told them to leave and they wouldn't I asked why they were here and they replied that they were looking for a fun time. I saw them beating up kids and even a few of them made attempts to rape them so I killed them. A few of their buddies came by and wanted my head so I fought back. After I wiped out a third of them a few Shinigami held the kids hostage. I surrounded but they didn't stop they burned down the orphanaged and killed several people including infants". Everyone was shocked that several of their own mean would do such a thing including the Taichos.

"I went in a rampage and slaughted them all leaving no one alive. When I came to I found all Shinigami dead and gone. I helped the kids back to recovery till the stupid old man came by and wanted me to go with him. I refused I needed to talk care of the kids and infants while everyone was building the town back to normal. The stupid old man was stubborn and wouldn't want me to stay so I fought him." Yamamoto twitched slightly when Naruto called him stupid and glared at the young man yet Naruto glared back.

"Watch your mouth boy"

"I sorry are you stupid? I think you are stupid, stupid, stupid-" Naruto kept saying as Yamamoto's glare intensified making Naruto stop however that won't last long.

"Well this young man's story is true but I won't tolerate havinng a some of our man dead and as such Taichos meet in the captains room we'll decided his fate".

Once in the room Yamamoto looked around. "Okay what do we do with the young lad?"

"How about imprisonment for a while he did say he killed them" said Gin.

"How about you let research on him? It said in the report that Naruto-san used a strange power maybe I should-" Yamamoto glared at the freaky Taicho. "No I need alive since he was doing the right thing".

"How about a battle royale with my division that will probably scar him for life literally" Zaraki said licking his lips hoping for a little action.

"No anyone else?" Toshiro stood raise his hand and cleared his throat.

"I have a deal that Naruto can't refuse" Unohana looked at the midget. . I mean short white haired man with a curious look. "Hitsugaiya-Taicho how do you know Naruto-san" everyone looked at him.

"A close friend long ago" Toshiro said with a sad look in his eyes. He liked Naruto because he called him by his real name not his nick name Shiro-chan. Naruto taught Toshiro how to fight, draw, and even cook. After Naruto teached Toshiro a lot Toshiro viewed Naruto as a older brother and called him nii-san once in a while.

"Okay Hitsugaya-Taicho tell me what you have in mind" Toshiro smirked "well here's the plan-".

**One hour later**

Naruto was held in cell waiting for his punishment. The door opened revealing Yamamoto, Unohana, Soifon, and Toshiro. He looked at them and put his game face on.

"So what's the punishment?"

"You have three choices. One stay in a cell for a few months. Two Become a Taicho's slave and if you do well enough you be let go of. Or three become a Shinigami and join our forces" Yamamoto said as Naruto glared at him.

"No way in hell you Shinigami kill and defile children, steal and destroy people's stuff, beat people up, and abuse your powers to do what you want give me one reason I should join your band of lackie.

Toshiro smirked at the blonde "because you can see Momo and Rukia again" Naruto gasped and was about to retort.

"Those two really want to see you again Naruto and besides you _promised _them that you guys would meet again" Naruto sighed and growled.

"Fine I fucking join you guys for a while and only a while" and with that Naruto went to sleep leaving the captains with their thoughts.

**_Well I hope you liked this chapter PM or review me about Naruto's Zanpakto, what division he should be in and who's in the harem Ja ne. _**

**_P.S. Does anyone know Japananese? PM me if you know the language well._**


End file.
